LA NOCHE DE LOS VIERNES
by EWA GREEN
Summary: La noche de los viernes suele ser tranquila...aunque no siempre.


Las noches de los viernes suelen ser tranquilas. Pasarlas en casa, con una buena cena, pijama, vino y ese invento muggle llamado televisión era casi un ritual para ellos. El sábado era otra historia completamente distinta, pero el viernes era la culminación de la semana de trabajo; cansancio y estrés acumulado se dejaban ver rápidamente y la idea de salir con amigos o solos muchas veces se quedaba en la simple idea, porque nada más llegar a casa y ver el confortable sofá, los planes se diluían rápidamente siendo suplantados por una velada hogareña y tranquila.

Harry se reacomodó de nuevo en el sofá, intentado encontrar una postura más cómoda que no le hiciese clavarse el codo de Draco el estómago.

― ¿Te molesto?― preguntó el rubio.

―No demasiado, pero me estaba clavando tu codo. Intenta reacomodarte de nuevo.

El rubio buscó una nueva postura en la que se sintiese cómodo y no le clavase nada al moreno. Suspiró como si hubiese hecho un gran esfuerzo, pero últimamente estaba agotado. Las reuniones, compromisos, informes….horas extra estaba empezando a hacer mella en el rubio, aunque ahora no podía flaquear. Johnson se jubilaría en tres meses y se estaban barajando los nombres para sustituirlos y desde luego que él movería cielo y tierra para poder ocupar ese despacho y ese cargo, bueno, y el nombre ,los privilegios y demás que venías añadidos con el nombramiento, pero era el más joven del departamento de Relaciones Internacionales del Ministerio de Magia Inglés y sabía que sería algo bastante difícil, si tan sólo consiguiese cerrar en trato con el Ministerio indio para la venta de ciertos ingredientes necesarios para las pociones revitalizadoras ahorrando unos cuantos millones de galeones al Ministerio, sería una punto estupendo a su favor a la hora de postular.

―¿Cómo van las negociaciones con los indios?―preguntó de repente Harry.

El rubio se giró un poco para poder mirarlo a la cara, eso era algo que casi lo desquiciaba ¿cómo era posible que siempre preguntase o dijese algo que prácticamente era lo que él estaba pensando en ese momento? Harry nunca había sido bueno en legirimencia así que eso no podía ser, o a lo mejor sí y le decía aquello para pillarlo desprevenido.

―Bueno…van―dijo lacónico Draco.

―No deberías agobiarte tanto, además es fin de semana, se supone que es sólo para nosotros y que las preocupaciones se quedan en la oficina hasta el lunes.

El rubio se giró completamente dentro del sofá para encarar al moreno de frente.

―Me ha costado mucho llegar hasta donde estoy―contestó― y si tengo una mínima posibilidad de poder mejorar mi situación, créeme que voy a luchar por ello. Sé que soy bueno y que me lo merezco. Nadie trabaja más que yo en ese departamento.

Harry suspiró. Era inútil intentar entablar una conversación con Draco respecto a ese tema, ya habían tenido dos peleas por el mismo tema en el último mes y él no quería volver a pelear por lo mismo, no cuando sabía que no ganaría. Tan sólo esperaba que Draco no se equivocase, porque de lo contrario, lo tocaría a él recoger los pedazos del orgullo herido del rubio e intentar recomponerlos. Lo mejor sería cambiar de tema y relajarse. Ya habría tiempo para preocuparse el lunes de nuevo.

Casi intuyendo los pensamientos del moreno, Draco volvió a su posición original.

―¿Porqué no miras si hay alguna película en otro canal? Odio los anuncios que interrumpen.

El moreno obedeció más por disfrutar de la compañía de su pareja que de la televisión. Los canales fueron pasando uno tras otro sin despertar mayor interés en ninguno de los dos; comedias románticas, concursos, entrevistas, todas discurrían delante de los ojos de ambos magos sin mayor pena ni gloria, hasta que le moreno recaló en un partido de futbol, porque a pesar de sentir un amor inmenso por el quidditch no podía olvidar sus orígenes muggles y la pasión que había despertado en él desde que era un niño de pocos años esos partidos de fútbol que conseguía ver a hurtadillas de sus tíos.

-¿Quieres verlos?-preguntó Harry a Draco más por cortesía que otra cosa.

-Mnn-fue la lacónica respuesta. A él no le entusiasmaba en demasía aquel deporte extraño que practicaban los muggles, aunque encontraba sumamente divertida y por qué no decirlo, interesante, la ropa que los jugadores llevaban… y la manera tan sugestiva en que muchos celebraban los goles…rió ante su propio pensamiento de haber celebrado así una victoria en el campo de quidditch.

Permanecieron de nuevo como mudos espectadores del partido, Draco sin prestar atención siquiera a cuáles eran los equipos que se enfrentaban, aunque tampoco le interesaba mucho, la verdad. Lo hacía más por contentar a Harry que otra cosa. Sabía que al moreno le gustaba ese deporte casi tanto como el quidditch y nunca perdía una ocasión para verlo.

Se acomodó de nuevo entre los brazos del moreno riéndose de sí mismo la recordar la primera vez que vio uno de esos partidos con Harry y lo "celoso" que se puso-aunque jamás o admitiría ni bajo cruciatus- del interés que Harry ponía a aquel deporte…aunque al principio no sabía si era al deporte o los jugadores a los que el moreno miraba con tanto interés.

-Siempre es lo mismo ¿Cómo puede gustarte este deporte?- dijo el rubio sin perder su cómoda posición.

-Es interesante y emocionante y a diferencia del quidditch, ellos usan su fuerza física y resistencia para ganar.

-Nostro también usamos fuerza física, te recuerdo, dirigir una escoba no es algo fácil- rebatió Draco.

-Pero no es lo mismo, ellos no tiene la satisfacción que da volar y sentirte libre y nosotros no tenemos su sensación de sentir tu corazón latir salvajemente como si quisiera salirse del pecho.

Draco se revolvió dentro del abrazo hasta encarar por segunda vez a su pareja.

-¿Jugabas de pequeño a eso?- preguntó

-A veces, no tantas como me hubiese gustado, pero si, algún que o día con los niños de la escuela en la que estaba, durante el descanso de las clases solíamos jugar- contestó mirándolo fijamente. Aquella noche Draco estaba muy raro y no podía descubrir la razón.

-¿Hubieras preferido seguir jugando al fútbol de los muggles en vez del quidditch?-preguntó de nuevo extrañamente serio.

-¿Qué?-se extrañó Harry- bueno, claro que me habría gustado seguir jugando de no haber conocido el quidditch…aunque si ahora tuviese que elegir creo que me quedo con este, para mí la sensación de volar en escoba no se compara con nada.

El rubio continuó mirándolo algunos segundos más hasta que sonrió. No tenía caso sentirse celoso de aquel deporte, no lo tenía y siempre que pillaba a Harry viendo en la televisión uno de esos partidos sentía deseos de estamparle la cara contra la pantalla. Era absurdo, lo sabía perfectamente y aún así no podía hacer nada por evitarlo. Era como si durante el tiempo que duraba el juego, Harry prefiriese a esos 22 jugadores antes que a él. Decidió hacer las paces consigo mismo y dejar un rato tranquilo al moreno. Dio un ligero beso en los labios entreabiertos y se giró nuevamente dispuesto a dejar pasar el tiempo de aquel juego de los demonios.

-Van por el segundo tiempo, en media hora acabará-dijo el moreno sabiendo de sobra que su pareja no soportaba ese deporte y creyendo que su frustración se debía al partido que ahora estaban viendo en la televisión.

Estuvieron sin hablar durante unos minutos, simplemente observando la pantalla del televisor. Harry tumbado, con Draco apoyado en su pecho y sus dedos resbalando entre el rubio cabello, divertido de ver cómo este se escurría entre sus dedos. Dio un par de besitos detrás a de su oreja sabiendo de sobre que aquel lugar encantaba al rubio para mimos y caricias y esperando alguna retribución por su parte más tarde, cuando hubiese acabado el encuentro. El rubio ni se inmutó ante los intentos de Harry de llamar su atención, porque si bien no estaba enfadado con el moreno, estaba molesto con todos esos jugadores que tenían la indecencia de pasearse casi en calzoncillos en el televisor de su casa y que debía admitir para su propia frustración, en su mayoría estaban buenísimos. Y después cuando él sugiere que vean una película porno juntos por hacer algo distinto a lo de siempre el moreno casi le suelta un discurso puritano tan propio de esos muggles con los que se crió. Maldita doble moral. Odiaba cuando Harry se comportaba así, porque a él en el fondo, no lo engañaba, él veía esos partidos por los tíos y no por el juego, que era aburridísimo. Pero lo que de verdad lo enfadaba era que no era capaz de reconocérselo. ¿Qué había de malo en ello? En realidad nada, pero Harry prefería disfrazar la realidad y decir que disfrutaba con el fútbol en vez de ser sincero con él y decir que disfrutaba con los jugadores. No, en vez de eso, él prefería apartar a su pareja durante el tiempo que duraba el partido y disfrutar él solito. Cuando podía ser una actividad que podían disfrutar los dos. Por eso se molestaba tanto con ese juego, con esos jugadores y con todo lo referente al fútbol muggle. Porque le robaban a Harry y no lo compartían.

Aunque esta vez el moreno le estaba haciendo mimos…quizás si seguía en esa línea la cosa se pusiese más interesante luego, cuando acabase el maldito partido.

-Hay algo que no entiendo-dijo el rubio de repente- ¿Por qué si todos presumen de ser tan machos luego aprovechan la menor oportunidad para tocar al que tiene al lado?

En aquel momento en la pantalla se veían reflejados dos jugadores abrazándose hasta caer revolcados por el césped del estadio celebrando un gol, o como se llamase aquello.

-Bueno, es la euforia del momento, del esfuerzo de haber podido marcar un gol-explicó el moreno sin entender muy bien la diatriba del rubio aquella noche, más bien acostumbrado a sus silencios de indiferencia ante aquel deporte.

-Sigo pensando que todo esto del fútbol o como se llame no es más que una fachada para poder tocarse el culo unos otros…a saber lo que harán en los vestuarios.

-¿Porqué siempre tienes que ser tan mal pensado?-rió Harry ante el último comentario de su pareja.

-Nada más hay que verlos, Potter. A mí personalmente me da igual, pero, creo que es una gran hipocresía que luego salgan en las fiestas con esas muggles que tú dices que se llaman modelos, si hace apenas una hora seguro estaban follando con el de la taquilla de al lado.

Harry se quedó callado. Había muchas veces que le resultaba bastante incómodo la forma tan libre con la que Draco hablaba de _eso_. Bueno, no es que él y Draco no lo hiciesen ni nada parecido, pero una cosa era hacerlo y otra cosa hablar de ello. A Harry siempre todo lo relacionado con el sexo le había resultado extremadamente tabú de hablar, le daba mucha vergüenza y no podía mantener una conversación sobre el tema sin ponerse colorado o cambiar de teme a la menor oportunidad. Y que Draco hablase tan abiertamente, lo hacía bastante incómodo para él. Porque al fin y al cabo eso era algo que se hacía en la habitación, con la puerta del dormitorio cerrada y con luz muy tenue, casi oscura, ¿verdad? Aunque de vez en cuando no podía evitar que Draco lo convenciese de hacerlo en lugares menos …apropiados, como el sofá del salón o la mesa de la cocina, con la vergüenza que eso acarreaba para él.

-Harry, ¿Me estás escuchando?-preguntó de nuevo el rubio vuelta su cabeza para mirar al moreno- te he preguntado si podemos cambiar ya de cadena, tu partido de fútbol ha terminado y francamente, me aburren los anuncios, ya lo sabes.

-Claro, claro- dijo el moreno al tiempo que buscaba el mando para cambiar de canal.

Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de cuándo había acabado el partido absorbido por sus propios pensamientos. Los canales volvieron a sucederse unos tras otros delante de sus ojos, más publicidad, con cursos, películas absurdas o vistas demasiadas veces como para captar de nuevo su atención, deportes, debates…

¿Cómo demonios había llegado aquel canal? De repente ante sus ojos apareció lo que parecía una película porno. Simplemente de pensarlo, Harry comenzó a ponerse colorado y fue justo ese momento en el cual el mando a distancia decidió dejar de funcionar para dejar a la vista de la pareja aquella escena tan entretenida. Harry lo intentó, una, dos, tres veces sin éxito aparente. La televisión seguía emitiendo su espectáculo sin que él pudiese hacer nada por evitarlo. Cuando ya estaba a punto de ponerse de pie para cambiar manualmente aquello Draco lo frenó, mirándolo a los ojos con expresión casi divertida al ver la rojez de su rostro.

-Vamos, Potter ¿A qué viene tanta prisa?-rió Draco viendo los esfuerzos casi penosos del moreno por cambiar el canal.

-No, bueno, yo... no es eso, es sólo bueno… ¿Porqué no funciona este mando?, las pilas estaban nuevas.

Draco se dio la vuelta para mirar nuevamente a su pareja, ignorando la televisión y su contenido. Le resultaba extremadamente graciosa la actitud de su pareja con todo lo referido al sexo. Al principio lo había tomado casi como una broma, porque no era posible que un hombre de 27 años se pusiese colorado a la hora de decir dónde prefería follar, aunque poco a poco se dio cuenda que Harry no fingía aquel extraño pudor que le entraba. Al fin y al cabo, él era Potter y era típico que esas cosas le pasasen a él. Y aunque muchas veces decidía ignorar ese defecto de su pareja, aquella noche decidió que no, puesto que si él debía de aguantar ese maldito fútbol con el añadido de ser completamente ignorado por parte del moreno, este no se moriría simplemente por ver un trocito de una película porno. Sonrió burlón mirando los apuros del moreno por no mirar directamente a la televisión. Los gemidos inundaban el salón de una manera obscena y la escena era cuanto menos apropiada. Dos chicos de no más de veinte años hacían un 69 en el televisor de su casa, para vergüenza del moreno.

Draco fijó de nuevo su mirada en el televisor observando cómo los jovencitos cambiaban posiciones hasta encontrar una más cómoda para ambos, para mayor frustración del moreno que había decidido que la mejor opción era mirar el techo de la sala.

-Vamos Potter, dijo burlón le rubio- como si fuese la primera vez que ves algo parecido, te recuerdo que la semana pasada estábamos nosotros haciendo un sesenta y nueve en este sofá y desde luego no te oí quejarte, no al menos de disgusto.

-¿Podemos cambiar ya de canal?-las mejillas del moreno estaban más encendidas aún si eso era posible.

-Por Merlín, Potter- Draco comenzaba ya a sentirse molesto- veo todos tus malditos partidos de fútbol sin quejarme- ante la mirada del moreno tuvo que corregir un poco su última frase- al menos sin quejarme demasiado y por una vez que podemos hacer algo que llevo sugiriendo durante muchísimo tiempo y que ha sido fruto de la casualidad más absoluta, resulta que no, que tenemos que cambiar y poner uno de tus partidos o alguna estúpida película muggle de las que te gustan. Tan sólo te estoy pidiendo que veamos un rato, si luego sigues incómodo cambiamos de canal, o nos vamos a dormir, ¿De acuerdo?

Harry resopló. Incómodo por la escena en el televisión y la cercanía de Draco, la estrechez del sofá y… bueno, por todo. Aunque quería pensar que no, desde luego la educación recibida durante los primeros años marcaba y mucho y él era la mejor prueba de ello. La estancia con los Dursley le había marcado en lo referente a ciertos temas, entre ellos el sexo. Él jamás, nunca podría ser tan desinhibido como Draco, jamás podría hablar abiertamente de eso ni ver esas películas porque al fin y al cabo era la intimidad de otra pareja la que estaban viendo, aunque no fuese una pareja de verdad, pero no era decente que ellos anduviesen viendo cómo otros hombres lo hacían. Para consternación del moreno y menoscabo de su resolución, Draco comenzó a esparcir besitos de mariposa por su mandíbula, de esos que a él le encantaban y volvían loco, tal vez podría ceder unos minutos…y luego obligar a Draco a cambiar de canal; así de ese modo, el rubio estaría contento y ellos podrían irse al dormitorio a hacer sus cositas.

-Buueno, pero si te digo que cambies de canal... ¿Lo harás?-tanteó el moreno antes de ceder definitivamente a pesar de su incomodidad.

-Te lo prometo-susurró Draco sin dejar de dar besos en el cuello del moreno- lo vemos un rato, si te gusta lo dejamos y si no, cambiamos de canal, o nos vamos a la cama…o ya se nos ocurrirá algo. No te lo tomes a la tremenda, Potter, sólo es sexo, no el fin del mundo, le gente lo hace todo el tiempo, no veo dónde está el drama de ver cómo dos tíos se lo montan.

No muy convencido del todo pero más animado quizás debido a las caricias extra del rubio, Harry accedió a probar "algo nuevo".

Y decir que estaba a gusto con la situación, sería exagerar demasiado. Porque Draco seguía a lo suyo, aunque estaba seguro que con esa habilidad especial que tenía estaría atento a sus movimientos, por lo que él tenía doble trabajo, demostrar que no estaba excesivamente incómodo con la situación y disfrutar de las atenciones que estaba recibiendo.

Un cosquilleo muy agradable comenzó a invadir el estómago del moreno, producto de la mano blanca y traviesa que ahora serpenteaba por su vientre en busca del vello que nacía bajo su ombligo y se perdía en sus pantalones. Justo en ese momento, un jadeo más que sonoro provino de la televisión. Uno de los chicos jadeaba de gusto mientras el otro se dedicaba con un ímpetu más que excesivo a besar su culo. Sólo con ver la escena el rostro del moreno se tiñó del mejor de los escarlatas. ¿Cómo era posible que pusiesen aquello en la televisión?

-Sshhh, relájate, Potter, sólo es sexo- susurró el rubio en su oreja mientras su mano se perdió dentro de los pantalones del moreno- ya te lo he dicho, la gente lo hace constantemente- la mano blanca alcanzó su objetivo y empezó a tentar el bulto que se iba formando debajo de los calzoncillos-míralos a ellos, mira como lo hacen y ahora dime si de verdad no te apetece a ti hacer lo mismo- cada palabra susurrada en el oído del moreno iba acompañada de una caricia en su entrepierna y un beso casi jadeante en su mandíbula y comisura de labios.

Harry casi tenía los ojos en blanco ¿Habría algo mejor que aquello? Estaba casi seguro que no. Viernes noche, partido de fútbol en la tele y Draco desviviéndose en "atenciones" hacia él. Casi estaba tentado de fijar la atención en el televisor de nuevo, no es que hubiese cambiado de opinión ni mucho menos y seguía pensando que aquello no estaba bien, pero los ruidos que emitían aquellos chicos…bueno, sería mentira decir que no eran interesantes. Además, si sólo miraba un poquito….unos segundos, estaba seguro que no pasaría nada.

Envalentonado por su último pensamiento, el moreno fijó su atención de nuevo en la pantalla donde las cosas habían cambiado mucho desde la última escena. Aquello que estaba viendo era una penetración en toda regla, la postura del "perrito" inundó toda su retina ocular casi haciendo que por un momento se olvidase de la habilidosa mano que lo había mantenido ocupado hasta ahora.

En el mismo segundo en que su boca comenzó a formular las palabras para "parar y cambiar a un canal más decente o mejor irse a la cama a seguir con lo que estaban haciendo" Draco se adelantó a sus movimientos.

-Dime que no te gusta lo que ves, Potter- la voz susurrante y la mano colándose entre los calzoncillos- dime que no te excita- un apretón más fuerte de la cuenta sobre sus testículos le hizo dar un respingo.

Los labios de Draco tomaron el control de la boca del moreno antes de que este pudiese responder. Aquella lengua que se colaba impiadosa entre sus dientes y buscaba a su igual para una lucha húmeda y resbaladiza le estaba haciendo perder el poco control de la situación que le quedaba, si es que le quedaba alguno a aquellas alturas. El rubio apoyó el peso de su cuerpo contra el moreno para hacerlo caer en el sofá, sus manos ansiosas bajaban pantalón y ropa interior casi a una misma vez mientras su risita burlona resonaba en la sala como contrapunto a los jadeos y gemidos que escapaban desde el televisor.

Harry simplemente se dejaba hacer sin saber muy bien cómo había accedido a aquella falta de "principios". ¿Cómo se había dejado arrastrar por Draco en aquello? No tenía ni idea, aunque a su favor había que decir que el rubio siempre había sido muy convincente, como cuando lo instruyó en los cientos de usos que pueden tener las mesas de cocina, o las posturas más que inverosímiles que se podían hacer con una buena sujeción y un poco de equilibrio. Ahora y como siempre lo estaba arrastrando fuera de uno de sus tabúes predilectos, arrojándolo de nuevo a las garras de la perversión, el vicio y la lujuria más decadente, donde era él mismo, quien reticente hasta hace unos minutos, se encontraba desabrochando como poseso la ropa del rubio, casi arrancándola de su cuerpo, besando, mordiendo y escudriñando en cada pliegue y recoveco de ese cuerpo que lo hacía pecar hasta la locura una y mil veces.

Ahora los gemidos de la televisión no lo avergonzaban, al contrario, lo enardecían a superarlos y ser él quien hiciese gemir a su pareja más que ellos, rogando por más justo como el chico de la pantalla. Quería a Draco debajo de él sollozando y rogando por más, pidiendo envites más fuertes y prolongados, posturas más osadas y palabras obscenas que endulzasen aquel encuentro. En esos momentos, el Harry rectado y casi mojigato había desaparecido para dar paso a un ser lujurioso, que buscaba placer, sensaciones y experiencias.

Draco sonrió de una forma casi imperceptible. Había conseguido su cometido y no había sido ni de lejos tan difícil como él había pensado. Iba a disfrutar aquella follada como ninguna otra en mucho tiempo. Había conseguido incentivar al león en su justa medida y ahora el animal andaba suelto…y aún costaría bastante tiempo encerrarlo en la jaula de nuevo. En aquellos momentos no había nadie que estuviese disfrutando más que él, de eso estaba seguro y aquellos "principiantes" que seguían en la pantalla de su televisor tenían mucho que aprender de maestros como él. Aunque le habían dado un par de ideas. La postura del perrito se le antojaba deliciosa para aquella noche. Y estaba más que seguro que Harry no se opondría a ello.

Por lo general la noche de los viernes suele ser tranquila, aunque aquella no era una de esas noches.


End file.
